A Twisted Cinderella Story
by Mitzia
Summary: Sebastian works at a mansion for Bardroy, Finnian, and Mey-Rin. He wants to leave and the ball has to be the perfect time! His master won't let him go, so he'll need some help to get there. My first Black Butler story...OOC and AU...Enjoy!


Bardroy lived in a grand mansion with his children, Finnian and Mey-Rin, and his butler, Sebastian. His parents were killed in a village fire and he wandered around the country to find a place to stay. Bardroy found him outside the town and decided to take him in as a servant.

At first, Sebastian didn't mind he had to work. When he wandered around the country, he knew he might have to work so he wasn't at all bothered. Bardroy and his children gave him more and more chores every day to the point where he did absolutely everything in the house. He cooked, cleaned, sewed, and worked.

Once he was done, he was sent to his room in the cramped attic. There, he read books he took from the library or watched the cats in the garden from the small window. Ever since he was a kid, Sebastian loved cats. There was a cat that would always climb up the tree and through the window. The cat was as red as blood, but Sebastian wasn't bothered. The cat really seemed attached to Sebastian and vice versa. He ended up calling his new faithful companion, Grell.

One day, Grell came through the window with a piece of paper tied around his neck. Sebastian untied the paper and read its contents.

_"Royal Ball at the Palace Tonight. Everyone in the kingdom is eligible to attend. Time: 8:00 P.M – 12:00."_

"A ball? Maybe we can finally get away from this place," Sebastian said, lightly scratching Grell's chin. The small red cat purred and Sebastian's name was called from downstairs. He sighed and Grell hid under the bed on instinct.

Sebastian walked down the stairs to see Bardroy, Finnian, and Mey-Rin standing in the middle of the living room. "Did you need something?" Sebastian asked.

"We need clothes for the ball tonight!" Mey-Rin said.

"I see," Sebastian said and walked into a small room used for sewing. He sat on the chair in the center of the room and grabbed some fabric for Mey-Rin's dress. It was a long dark blue dress with short sleeves and white stripes on the bottom half. He then continued and made black pants for Finnian and white pants for Bardroy. He then took some red and green fabric from the shelves and made a green blazer for Finnian and a red one for Bardroy.

After adding the finishing touches, Sebastian walked back to the living with Mey-Rin's dress in one arm and the boys' in the other.

"These look amazing!" Finnian said, grabbing his suit.

"Beautiful!" Mey-Rin said and held her dress up to her body.

"You cease to amaze me," Bardroy complimented. Sebastian smiled and took the opportunity to ask his master to go to the ball.

"Excuse me, sir, but might I accompany you to the ball?" he asked. The tall blonde man looked at his servant with wide eyes and then started laughing. The raven haired man looked dumbfounded.

"Are you serious? What would you do there?" Bardroy said after regaining his composure.

"Enjoy the scene, I guess," Sebastian said. There was no way he could tell him he wanted to escape.

"Sorry, but no," he said. Sebastian wasn't going to give up so easily. He walked back into the sewing room and made a suit for himself. The talented young man sewed a long black tail coat with violet on the inside. The hems for the tailcoat were as red as Grell's fur. He grabbed a top hat from a box stowed away on the highest shelf in the room.

Sebastian walked out of the room in his newly sewn outfit, hoping the small family would allow him the privilege to go to the ball.

They were all in the living room, ready to go in their new outfits. Bardroy and the kids looked at Sebastian like he had three heads. "What are you wearing?" Mey-Rin asked in a harsh tone.

"My new suit," he said somewhat proudly.

"You're not going to the ball looking like that!" Bardroy said. Finnian didn't say anything put laughed hard. After they had finished their mocking, they all left the house for the ball.

Sebastian was left alone in the house for the rest on the night. He slowly sat down on the closest chair and looked at the ceiling. He felt something jump on his lap and looked to see his favorite little ball of red fur. "Looks like we're not going anymore for a while," Sebastian sighed.

"Ho ho ho."

A strange voice came out of nowhere and made the two look around. Sebastian turned around to see a little old man sitting on his knees on the floor, holding a small cup of what appeared to be tea. "Who are you?" Sebastian asked. Grell jumped off of Sebastian's lap and walked around the small man.

"Ho ho ho," the man said.

"Ho ho ho? It's not Christmas," Sebastian said.

The old man stood up and held out the cup of tea to Sebastian. He reluctantly took the cup and looked at it suspiciously. On the cup, "drink" was written. He smelled the tea and it seemed normal, so he took a sip. The tea was bitter and he dropped the tea. His head felt fuzzy and he sat down again and lost consciousness.

When he woke up, he was suddenly in a pure black suit with a black mask. He looked at the small old man who was pointing to the door. Then the old man held out a pocket watch with the hands pointing to midnight. Sebastian knew he had to be back by then. He nodded and walked to the ball with Grell by his side.

The palace was huge and painted pure white. There was a large red carpet from the stairs to the ballroom and Sebastian passed countless people in the hallway.

The ballroom was large with brown tiled floors and the red carpet. Tables of food were lined up along the walls. In the center of the room, people danced to the music played by the orchestra in the back of the room.

Sebastian walked around and saw Bardroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian talking to someone of royal status. He was short with dark blue hair and eyes. He wore a blue suit to match his hair. Suddenly, the boy turned to see Sebastian and walked over to the taller man.

"Welcome," the smaller boy asked.

"Hello, sir." Sebastian bowed in front of the boy.

The song the orchestra was playing ended and everyone clapped. A new song began shortly after and the couples around them started to dance the waltz.

"Would you like to dance?" Sebastian offered the younger boy, both seeming to have nothing else to do at the moment.

"I can't dance," the boy said. Sebastian chuckled and took the smaller hands in his own.

"It's very simple," he said and took the lead in the dance. Sebastian looked elegant dancing while the younger boy was trying his best not to trip or step on his partner's feet.

"I forgot to ask, what's your name?" Sebastian asked, slowing down his pace.

"Ciel. What's yours?" the young boy asked.

"I'm Sebastian," the taller male replied.

"Nice to meet you, Sebastian. Did you come here by yourself?" Ciel asked, trying to make conversation.

"I guess you could say that. The family I work for came here without me, so I left on my own," Sebastian said. Her looked around the ballroom and saw the family staring at the two dancing. He quickly looked away.

There was a loud ringing sound that came from the clock tower outside. Sebastian turned to it and the hands pointed to 11:45. He had forgotten he had to be home by midnight and let go of Ciel.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," Sebastian said and ran out of the room. Ciel ran after him and called his name down the hallway. Sebastian didn't pay attention to the boy until his name was called even louder, causing him to trip. He quickly stood up and felt a shift in his balance. His right shoe came off when he tripped, but there was no time to get it. He left and didn't turn back.

At home, Grell greeted him at the door. He must have sneaked out of the party sometime before Sebastian left. "Sneaky cat," he said as he bent over to pet Grell. Both of them went to the attic and got some well-deserved rest.

The next morning, Sebastian was woken up by Grell. Sebastian looked at the red cat. "What is it?" he asked. Grell walked to the door and meowed, trying to get Sebastian to follow the cat. The raven haired man walked out the door and down the steps to see two men from the ball standing next to Finnian and Bardroy.

"Do we have guests?" Sebastian asked.

"No, they want us to try on some stupid shoe," Bardroy groaned. Sebastian looked at one of the men who held the shoe Sebastian left last night. He bent over and slid the show on Finnian's foot, but the shoe was way too big. Bardroy then slid his foot into it and the shoe was too small.

"May I try it on?" Sebastian asked. Bardroy glared daggers at Sebastian as he sat down. The man slid the shoe on his foot and it was a perfect fit. Everyone in the room was astonished.

"I'll be right back," one of the men said and left the house. He returned shortly with Ciel by his side.

"Hello again," Ciel said.

"Hello. What was the point of this?" Sebastian asked, pointing to his shoe.

"I wanted to find you. You said you worked for a family, correct?" he said. Sebastian looked at two boys he worked for and nodded.

"Come be my butler at the palace. You seem like you could be of great use to me," Ciel said. Sebastian looked at the smaller boy with wide eyes and smiled. He got down on one knee and put his right hand over his heart.

"Yes, my lord," he said.

Afterwards, he left the small house with Grell by his side to live and work in the palace with his new master.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**A Cinderella Black Butler story...never even imagined something like this...I'm sorry if it sucked, I feel like it did. When I began writing this, I then realized I forgot how it went...TT^TT I feel like I messed up half the story too...Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it~!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
